Freedom: Ballad of a Warrior
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Oneshot: Having killed off the warriors and taken over the Terra, the Cyclonians give the remaining people a choice: submit or leave.


Like my poem, "The Coward", this is a war fic. Sad but uplifting in its own way, I believe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks. They are property of Nerd Corps. So let us thank them. Thank you, Nerd Corps, for feeding our imaginations.

* * *

Freedom: Ballad of a Warrior

By WhispertheWolf

"Either leave now or bow to Cyclonia!"

I shrank in fear as I heard the Talon commander shout this defiant cry against us. I just couldn't believe it. Cyclonia had won the Terra at last. After all we had done, we lost.

Our Terra used to be a great one. Our name used to be a symbol of strength and power. My people were mighty. We tamed the very skies, first with beasts, then with machines. We had the greatest of warriors. No one could outdo us.

No one until now.

We are a free people. We have pledged to never bow our heads to a leader we do not trust. But to leave this land? This land is our life pulse. The plants and beasts have fed us; the streams have given us water. The hills of the Terra are our stronghold, the valleys our home. Can they not see that? The winds that guide us have never blown us away. And they won't now, I'm sure. We will not leave.

I am only a boy. I'd always dreamed of becoming one of the Terra's great warriors, but it appears that won't happen. Our warriors are gone, having perished in the futile attempt to protect our homeland.

When the commander first spoke, everyone was afraid to answer. Then among the crowd, I saw a man rise up and shout, "I shall not leave, nor shall I bow to a tyrant!"

I had known that man. He lived in the hut next to mine. He was always kind, brave, and true. And now I feared for him. To answer in that respect is asking for trouble.

The commander's face first scorned him. Then his stern frown molded into a leer. At his command, a group of Talons surrounded him and brought him forth to the commander. "So," he said to the man, "a troublemaker. I know just what to do with you!"

Never had I seen such a beating. They punched him and kicked him. They laid the energy whip on his back more than a dozen times. Then they struck him with their staffs. It was horrible. And all we could was stand back and watch in terror.

At last they tied him to a tree limb, hanging by his hands and continuing to beat him. Then they left him alone. All I could do was stare at the poor man. He was the bravest of us all and this was his reward. Oh, ancestors, pity him!

Then the man coughed. "Water," he croaked.

The Talon commander gave us all a glare that as good as told us not to listen. No one moved.

"Please," he begged. "I need a drink."

I couldn't take it anymore! Grabbing a cup, I ran to the mountain stream that watered our village and then ran back to the man, allowing him a sip. If I could not set him free or ease his pain, the least I could do was quench his thirst.

Then I felt four hands take a rough hold of my arms. Talons, no doubt. As I struggled vainly against their hold, I was beginning to wonder if I would regret my generosity. The Talons turned me to face their commander. "You little rat!" He began to lift his staff. "I've mind to…" Then he stopped and let loose a sneer. "No," he said. "I know just what to do with you!"

He took hold of me himself and gave me the staff. It felt heavy and cold in my hands. My heart was beating faster than a scorpion fly's wings. Cold dread crept up my spine. What was he going to ask of me?

He placed me in front of the poor, beaten man. "You, my boy," the commander said to me. "Will see just how much your mercy costs the both you! Now this man dies," he said as he raised my arms so that the staff point was aimed at the man, "at your hands!"

My hands? Me, kill him? I trembled at the thought. No! I couldn't…

"Your life or his!" the Talon commander shouted. "Do you want to live or let me finish the job myself?!"

"Do it, lad," the beaten man now croaked as he raised his weary head. "I'm finished as it is. You can save yourself and save me much pain. Fire true, dear boy, and I will bless you as I die a painless death."

For a moment, I felt I had fallen in a swoon. I trembled in terror. I knew what I had to do to save us both: just fire. Do as the commander says. But for some reason, I couldn't. I couldn't kill him in cold blood, or even in mercy. I couldn't _kill_! Oh, what kind of warrior was I?!

Warriors. That's what my people were. No; that is what we _are_. And here I am, cowering down to the conqueror of the Terra. My people are mighty on this land, but why? Because we are mighty in our hearts. They may have won are land, our only home of which we shall never leave. But our hearts are always free. The hills sang around me. I could hear the song of the birds, the smell of the sweet grass, the soft caress of the wind. Warriors. Warriors to fight for this land, our home. Warriors to fight for our freedom!

My hands took a firm hold on the staff. I raised it and pointed it at the battered man's throat. Now was my time to strike. I charged the staff and fired my death's blow… _at the Talon commander._

I refused to look upon the man I had killed. Instead, I turned to the crowd. "This is our land and we will fight to the bitter end! For freedom!"

At first, everyone, even the Talons, were silent in shock. Then an answering call from one of my people rang out an echo; " For freedom!" Angry shouts from the crowd filled the air, all calling the same; "FREEDOM!!"

_My fight was short, but I gave all I had._

The Talons gained their bearings and advanced toward me.

_We will not bow to anyone; we will not leave our land. We will not give in!_

The Talons raised their staffs and aimed at me. I was surrounded. Even so, I let out a last defiant cry.

_I fought for my people and my homeland. I refused to submit. I fought for freedom!_

The Talons fired…

_I was a mighty warrior at last._

* * *

Well? This is a bit different from any work I've ever done before. I'm interested to know your opinion. Please review!


End file.
